1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic imaging device provided with an imaging element for outputting an image signal corresponding to light irradiating a photoelectric conversion surface. Examples of this electronic imaging device include a lens-interchangeable single lens reflex digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been generally put to practical use a so-called “lens-interchangeable” type of digital camera constituted in such a manner that a plurality of types of imaging optical systems are selectively usable in a single camera main body. For example, the single lens reflex type of digital camera has a finder unit, and the imaging optical system is detachably attached to a camera main body. Therefore, a user can selectively use the imaging optical system as desired.
In this lens-interchangeable digital camera, when the imaging optical system is detached from the camera main body, dirt sometimes enters the camera main body. Since various types of mechanically operating mechanisms, such as a diaphragm shutter mechanism, are disposed inside the camera main body, dust or the like are sometimes generated from these mechanisms during the operation.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-229110, there is described an art to remove dust and dirt on a front surface of an imaging element. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-32191 describes an art in which there is disposed a dust control member for sealing or protecting the side of a photoelectric conversion surface of the imaging element to thereby prevent the dust and dirt from being attached to the photoelectric conversion surface of the imaging element. Further in this publication, as to the dust and dirt sticking to the surface of the dust control member, there is described removing means for applying to the dust control member a vibration having a predetermined amplitude by excitation means to thereby remove the dust and dirt. In the electronic imaging device of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-32191, a vibration mode is selectively changed to drive the device by the excitation means, accordingly at least the vibration is generated, and sound for announcement of a state is generated if desired.